


Unseen Audiences

by PrismPrince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, No Ship, Other, Singing, aesthetic, empty theater, how to tag?, is specifically mentioned, jeremy is such a cutie i love him, or pronoun, so it could be any ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPrince/pseuds/PrismPrince
Summary: Jeremy finds himself on an empty stage after rehearsal.Someone finds Jeremy singing.





	Unseen Audiences

**Author's Note:**

> HEY kids this is my first piece thanks for poppin in  
> I wrote these notes at 3 am I'm sorry  
> BUT  
> This is just a cute lil bmc blurb kinda thing I wrote for my friend and was peer-pressured into posting.  
> Leave Kudos n a comment if you enjoy!  
> Thanks!! ♡☆

Everyone has left practice and Jeremiah Heere, an actor who never thought he could make it to a stage this physically and metaphorically huge, is the only one left. He stands downstage, at first staring out into the audience of ghosts. Going against all of his choreography and everything he's learned from countless acting classes and camps and tips, he stands completely still. Like some ethereal magician is pulling ribbons out of his mouth, Jeremy starts to sing. It's a soft solo song from a musical he's always loved, but he doesn't recognize it until his voice reaches the chorus. Instead of getting a good look at the seating from his place on the performer's platform, he closes his eyes and lets himself become submerged by his own noise. In due time, it doesn't matter that the theater is empty. His voice echoing off of the caved-in space is enough to fill a thousand of them.

He doesn't notice another walk in, their motive being forgetting something from the practice before Jeremy became entranced by the idea of a silent stage. The newcomer slowly grabs their bag from the back of the hall. They sit down in a chair as quietly as they could manage and are as dumbfounded by Jeremy as he himself was. They closed their eyes as well, matching the unknowing performer's facial expression. They're as content as Jeremy is when he finishes.

The silence, which seems to have a better vibrato than he has, slowly fades into existence. The walls deflect it, sending it straight back to his ears again. His eyes open, as they don't want to match the emptiness he can hear. Satisfied with his musical meditation, he slides off of the stage, gliding out of the emergency exit into the bright air of the afternoon.

The audience, ghosts and the singular mortal being alike, realizes that they're in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr too, my dudes!!  
> @ hey-aspen-is-masculine  
> ☆


End file.
